Say My Name
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Songfic done to Destiny Child's song ‘Say My Name’. Shuichi thinks something may be up with Yuki but he never expects to find what he does when gets home. YukiShuichi fans be warned, not YukiShuichi.


**Song: Say My Name **

**By: Destiny's Child **

**Album :**** Writing's On The Wall **

Disclaimer: Don't own song or show.

**Chorus:**

**Say my name, say my name**

**When no one is around you**

**Say baby I love you**

**If you aint runnin game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You actin kinda shady**

**Aint callin me baby**

**Why the sudden change?**

Night had fallen and at NG records Shindou Shuichi was ready to leave the building.  Nittle Grasper (the band) had left hours ago, accepting for Touma who was working on getting Bad Luck's new CD out.  Bad Luck had just finished recording for the day and Suguru and manager had left already.  Hiro was waiting with Shuichi while he tried to call Yuki for a ride, the weather was to bad for him to walk home alone and Hiro couldn't take him home for a change.

**Say my name, say my name**

**When no one is around you**

**Say baby I love you**

**If you aint runnin game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You actin kinda shady**

**Aint**** callin me baby**

**Better say my name!**

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked into his phone as soon as someone picked up on the other end.

He could hear someone shifting on the other end… then

"What?" Yuki asked him.

"Can you come and get me?" 

"No."

Shuichi's expression became slightly worried.  "Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?" Shuichi asked.

**Verse 1:**

**Every other day I would call**

**You would say, baby how's your day?**

**But today it ain't the same**

**Every other word is**

**Uh Huh, Yeah Okay,**

**Could it be that you,**

**Are in the crib with another lady?**

**If you took it there first of all**

**Let me say, I am not the one**

**To sit around and be played**

**So prove your self to me,**

**I'm the girl that you claim**

**Why don't you say the things**

**That you said to me yesterday?**

Yuki didn't answer him for a second.

"Something important." He finally answered.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi said, he was starting to get nervous, this was un-Yuki-like.  While the man may seem uncaring at least he would come to get Shuichi in this type of weather.  He had done it before, several times in fact.

Yuki didn't respond.

"Yuki stop playing around, come and get me!" 

"Stop wining, I told you I was busy." Yuki told him.

**Bridge:**

**I know you say that I am assuming things**

**Something's going down that's the way it seems**

**Shouldn't be a reason why you're acting strange**

**If nobody's holding you back from me**

**Cause**** I know how you usually do**

**When you say everything to me times two**

**Why can't you just tell the truth?**

**If somebody's there then tell me who**

Shuichi tried to keep himself from getting any more worried and turn away from Hiro.  Yuki couldn't be busy, he had just finished a book which would mean the man would have the next couple of nights off.  Plus if it was really important he would have been called a 'baka' or 'bad lover' or something insulting like that by now.  So why didn't Yuki do that?  That was most like him, 'just shut up', that was the Yuki he knew and loved.

**(CHORUS)**

**Verse2:**

**What is up with this?**

**Tell the truth, who you with ?**

**How would you like it if**

**I came over with my clique**

**Don't try to change it now**

**Sayin****' you gotta bounce**

**When two seconds ago**

**Said you just got in the house.**

**It's hard to believe that you,**

**Are at home, by yourself**

**When I just heard the voice or**

**The voice of someone else.******

**Just this question**

**Why do you feel you gotta lie?**

**When caught up in your game**

**And you can not say my name**

The silence that had descended on the phone was suddenly broken by the voice of someone else in the background.  While Shuichi couldn't tell who it was he could hear the voice was female.

"Yuki?" the pink haired singer asked.

"What?" Yuki asked, clearly getting mad.

"Who was that?" he asked fearing the answer to his question.

"Nothing." Yuki told him, purposely not saying anything about who it was or could have been.

"Yuki I'm coming home." Shuichi told him and hung up before he could start to cry.

Hiro could tell something was wrong, as could Touma, who had walked into the lobby about to leave.

"What's wrong?"  Hiro asked him.

"Yuki isn't coming to pick me up!" Shuichi cried out, beginning to cry.

"Why not?" Touma asked, he knew an upset Shuichi wouldn't work and he was also worried about Yuki.

"He said he was busy!"

"Well maybe he is."  Hiro said, trying to get his friend to stop crying.

"But I heard a girl in the background!!" Shuichi 'wahhed' out.

"Could it be his editor?" Hiro mused.

Touma seemed to be trying to figure out who it was.  And without waiting to hear anything else Shuichi ran out of the storm and to his house.

**I know you say that I am assuming things**

**Something's going down that's the way it seems**

**Shouldn't be a reason why you're acting strange**

**If nobody's holding you back from me**

**Cause**** I know how you usually do**

**When you say everything to me times two**

**Why can't you just tell the truth?**

**If somebody's there then tell me who**

Shuichi ran up to his apartment drenched and sure to get sick, but at that point he didn't care, all he could think about was the worst thoughts that could ever run though someone's mind.  He quickly put his key in the door and opened it to a dark apartment.  In full panic mode he ran to the back of the apartment and to his… or rather Yuki's room.  He placed his hand on the door knob and then paused.

**(CHORUS)**

**Where my ladies at (yea yea yea yea yea yea)**

**Can you say that come on (yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)**

**All the girls say (yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**

**What I can't hear you (yea yea yea yea)**

**All my ladies say (yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**

**All the girls say (yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)**

**Break it down ohhh....**

**DC take it to the bridge**

**Come on**

Swallowing the lump in his throat he opened the door and froze.  

Yuki….

Yuki was….

Yuki was in bed with someone else….

Someone female….

Everyone, Yuki, the girl, and Shuichi found themselves looking at each other.  

Then as one they unfroze, Shuichi ran out of the room, Yuki jumped out of bed, and the girl screamed.

Shuichi collapsed in his living room… was it really his anymore, and didn't even look up as Yuki walked in.

"It's cause I'm a guy isn't it." He muttered.

Yuki didn't answer and he simply got up and went out to face the elements again.  Truly he loved Yuki, but the man must not have been satisfied with him.  Why Yuki couldn't have told his wasn't something he understood, then it dawned on him, he wouldn't have listened anyway.  But the least Yuki could have done was tell him, not cheat on him…

Not really knowing what he was doing he began to make his way to Hiro's house.

**(BRIDGE)**

**(CHORUS 2x)**

**Thou shall know she can't love you**

***************~~~~~~~~~~**********

A/N: Yeah kinda sucky ending, especially since I like Yuki/Shuichi fics, but this little plot bunny came out of no where and needed to be written.  Now there is another fic 'I'm The One' that kinda goes with this, it's not a sequel, or anything like that and the idea for it came before this one, but it does answer what happens to Shuichi. 


End file.
